chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grk
A race of small, impish dragons, the Grk are often stereotyped as troublemakers and thieves because of their unique abilities. They are capable of traveling as a shadow might across any surface by magically altering themselves to become, very briefly, two-dimensional. Contrary to the stigma against them, many grks are actually scholars, scientists, and mages, studying the world around them and learning to alter it in their own odd ways. Etymology and Other Names Their name is the Rkn word for 'flat', grk, ''referring to their unique ability to become two-dimensional. Though it is technically incorrect, some dergs haven taken to calling them 'sizeshifters' to reference this same ability. Biology and Anatomy As with most Cosmottian species, grks are draconic in appearance, with reptillian features such as a hooked snout, scales, taloned hands and feet, and a tail. All grks are dark in color, and while elaborate markings are uncommon, they usually have lighter underbellies and inner ears. Grks have proportionally large heads and forearms, with squat bodies and huge ears that swivel on their heads. Overall, they are incredibly small, standing barely over a foot tall at the tallest and weighing no more than seven pounds. Most unusually, grks are capable of using Chrono to become two-dimensional. While in this form, they find it easier to move across surfaces that they normally wouldn't be able to, such as up the side of a sheer cliff or a wall. They are also capable of squeezing through tight spaces in this way. Sociology and Culture Grk society is one founded upon understanding and learning. The most respected members of their society are scholars, scientists, and keepers of knowledge. Discovery, innovation, and exploration are all emphasized heavily in their culture, and are common themes in their stories and media. A particularly well-known facet of grk culture is their coming of age ceremony, known as Gtd. To complete Gtd, a young grk must travel out beyond their homes to find something new. Though it does not need to be something entirely unknown to society, it must be something they personally have not known or experienced before. Oftentimes, because of their love of discovery, grks will study and document the subject of their Gtd. Such written reports and essays are highly respected, and are usually displayed in public libraries where others can learn from them. Another popular theme among grks is the idea of change. Most grks are not satisfied with simply learning about the world; many of them wish to alter it. While many grks look to alter the world to improve it, such as by inventing useful technology and solving age-old problems, others seek changes that may be detrimental to society, though such views are uncommon. Behavior For the most part, grks are never still. They tend to be incredibly twitchy and jumpy, and are almost always on the move in one way or another. Similarly, most grks talk very quickly, though this is not always the case. Due to their small size, as an instinctive safety measure grks tend to be easily startled and spooked. Naming Since their language does not contain vowels or any equivalent, grk names are short and rough-sounding, usually only three letters long. Harsher letters, such as the letters K, T, R, G, and N are extremely common in their names, while other, softer letters, such as X, F, S, and L are far rarer. They are known by a single name, and while it is not uncommon for grks to share a name with another, they still somehow manage to tell each other apart on legal documents. '''Examples of grk names: '''Trk, Wnt, Nnk Notable Grks *Tgr *Ktn *Nnk Racial Traits (RPG) Grks are a '''Tiny' race, incurring the benefits and penalties for their size. A grk may add +2 to either Intellect, Wisdom, or Charisma on top of their starting statistics. All grks are capable of using Chrono to become Grkffiti. They are capable of using this ability to reach places that would be otherwise difficult by becoming literally two-dimensional. While in this form, grks can travel through difficult terrain, up vertical surfaces, and through impossibly tight spaces at their regular movement speed. Entering and exiting Grkffiti is a free action, and moving past enemies while in this form provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. Grks are quite learned about the world, coveting knowledge as some might treasure. Thanks to this Knowledge Hoard, a grk may treat all Knowledge skills as trained when making Knowledge checks. Some grks are not satisfied with simply knowing about the world. Some wish to change it. Once per day, a grk may Alter Reality, allowing a chosen creature to retake their last turn. This ability must be activated after the chosen creature finishes their turn and before the next creature takes their turn, and nullifies anything that happened on the turn the creature is retaking. Category:Cosmottian Races Category:Starborne